1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a micromechanical chip and a component which contains a chip of this type.
2. Description of Related Art
In flip chip technology, several methods for implementing through contacts are known in which a sensor element or a circuit on the front side of a semiconductor substrate is electrically connected to its back side. For example, a method is known from the German patent publication DE 102 05 026 A1 in which, with the aid of special insulation trenches, an area is produced in a substrate which is electrically isolated from the rest of the substrate. However, a through contact via doping is known from German patent publication DE 103 59 217 A1.
In addition, a method is also known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 018027 A1 in which a via hole is initially produced in the substrate which is subsequently filled with a conductive material. For producing the through contact, the substrate is thinned from the back side up to the filled via hole.